Field user testing of mobile applications involves testing applications running on mobile devices in their respective working environments. For example, an application developer may select a group of users to test an application on various mobile devices with different hardware, and one or more versions of one or more operating systems. The users may report errors that they encounter during testing to the application developer.
Some conventional systems may employ semi-automated field user testing. For example, some conventional field user testing systems may facilitate the communication of an error that occurs during testing to a server in communication with the mobile device. Other conventional systems may communicate an error that occurred during testing to other mobile devices via instant messaging capabilities.
Conventional systems, whether employing user reporting or some type of automated reporting of errors, typically experience a lag between the occurrence of an error and analysis of that error. That lag may affect reproducibility of the error and the ability to determine how the error occurred.
Conventional systems for field user testing of mobile applications suffer from these and other drawbacks.